


We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

by ServerNotFound



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, M/M, Multi, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: TsukiYama songfic based off of the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

“Tadashi!” He calls, grabbing my wrist in a tight grip. 

I turn to face him, directing a glare his way. “Let go of me Kei. We are never  _ ever  _ getting back together.” My words seem to drip venom, and he flinches back at that. 

“Tadashi-” I cut him off. 

“No, Kei, not again. This is the last time I let you into my heart just so you can break it all over again. You’ve proved to me over and over again that we were not meant to be together. Sorry Tsuki.” 

He’s so shocked that he lets go of my wrist. I turn, and leave him shocked in his doorway, tears pooling in his eyes. 


End file.
